Leo's Scandal?
by Suc
Summary: Perdebatan antara Starlight di komentar postingan instagram Leo membuat Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk heran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Leo? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari member lain? Skandal? Apa Leo kembali menjadi perbincangan hangat karena musikal terbarunya? Dan apa itu, support untuk Leo? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? VIXX FF. VIXX MEMBER. VIXX COUPLE. LEON, RAKEN, HYUKBIN


**Title : Leo's Scandal?  
**

 **Cast : Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, member VIXX. Hyemi (OC)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship**

 **Rated : T (aman)**

 **Twoshoot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon melangkah masuk ke dalam dorm dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, ia melangkah pelan seraya memijat pundaknya. Padahal ia hanya pergi selama tiga jam saja untuk mendiskusikan schedule VIXX dengan sajangnim dan para manager. Tapi rasanya lelah sekali seperti berlatih dance selama tiga jam.

Banyak sekali schedule grup yang harus mereka jalani untuk dua bulan ke depan. Mengingat bulan depan sudah masuk akhir tahun dan dipenuhi dengan festival musik. Kemudian awal tahun dengan banyak acara penghargaan.

Untung saja hari ini dan besok VIXX diberi waktu istirahat setelah menyelesaikan masa promosi untuk The Closer.

Helaan nafas Hakyeon memenuhi ruang tengah dorm yang sepi. Tak ada satu member pun yang terlihat batang hidungnya. Aroma khas masing-masing member pun tak memenuhi ruang tengah dorm. Berarti sudah cukup lama member tak ada di sana.

Hakyeon melempar tasnya ke atas sofa. Lalu duduk dan mulai melepas jaket, sweater dan segala macam aksesorisnya. Hanya menyisakan t-shirt putih tipis dan skinny jeans. Sejujurnya ia paling malas menggunakan skinny jeans seperti yang dikenakannya saat ini. Membuat kakinya tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

Tapi karena tadi pagi Hakyeon telat bangun, maka Taekwoon lah yang menyiapkan pakaiannya saat ia mandi.

"Aku pulang. Taekwoon-ah? Hyuk-ie? Kong-ie? Jaehwan-ah? Odiyaaaa?"

Hakyeon sengaja tak memanggil Wonshik, karena ia tahu dongsaeng tukang tidurnya itu tak akan mendengar suaranya. Saat ia pergi ke agensi tadi, Wonshik sudah mendekam di dalam studionya.

Suara langkah grasak grusuk Hakyeon dengar dari arah dapur. Magnae VIXX yang makin hari semakin bertambah tinggi dan manly itu muncul seraya membawa segelas air putih. Sanghyuk menaruhnya di depan Hakyeon.

"Oh hyung. Lama sekali di Jellyfish?"

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan seraya menghabiskan air putihnya. "ummm. Banyak sekali schedule kita untuk bulan depan, Hyuk-ah,"

Hyuk mengangguk. Magnae satu itu membongkar paper bag yang ditaruh Hakyeon di atas meja. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat isi paper bag tersebut. Ternyata hyung tertuanya itu tak lupa membelikan barang pesanannya.

"Whoaaaa. Hyung-ie dapat dimana? Aku sudah bertanya pada yang lain tapi mereka bilang sudah tidak dijual lagi." suara Hyuk terdengar begitu senang.

Hakyeon terkekeh seraya menepuk leher Sanghyuk. "Di toko dekat agensi itu loh. Yang ada di sebelah toko ice cream langganan Taekwoon. Sedikit tertutup baliho sih, tapi kata Hyemi-noona di sana lengkap untuk barang-barang lama Hyuk-ah. Yah sedikit kasihan sih, karena jarang ada yang mampir."

Sanghyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan isi paper bag yang terdiri dari satu pak notebook incarannya, Sanghyuk butuh beberapa notebook untuk mencatat materi kuliahnya. Mouse pad bergambar Krong, mouse pad miliknya sudah lenyap diambil keponakan Hakyeon saat berkunjung ke dorm. Speaker Bluetooth dan beberapa alat tulis yang sudah mulai susah ditemui di beberapa toko alat tulis besar.

Hakyeon mendongak saat ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia mengulum senyum dan menutup mata sejenak saat seseorang itu mengecup keningnya. Hakyeon menggenggam tangan seseorang itu dan memainkannya. Ia terkikik pelan dan mendengar dengusan magnae saat seseorang itu kembali mengecup keningnya.

"Taekwoon hyung. Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Seperti habis ditinggal minggat saja." Sungut Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon terkekeh nyaring sedangkan Taekwoon melempar death glare untuk sang magnae yang nyatanya sekarang sudah tak lagi mempan untuk menegur Sanghyuk.

"Iri saja." Balas Taekwoon judes.

Sanghyuk menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya saat Taekwoon ingin menggeplak kepalanya. Sedangkan kekasih mungilnya masih saja terkekeh geli.

Taekwoon berpindah dari belakang sofa dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Hakyeon. Kekasihnya itu langsung menggenggam tangannya kembali dan memainkannya. Kebiasaan baru Hakyeon yang terjadi sejak masa promosi The Closer. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dari jari-jari Taekwoon. Terkadang Taekwoon harus menahan kikikan geli ketika Hakyeon memainkan jari-jarinya di atas telapak tangan Taekwoon.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Taekwoon bertanya seraya merapikan rambut Hakyeon.

"Hanya schedule kita untuk bulan depan dan awal tahun dan jadwal musikal kita berdua Taekwoon-ah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti saat yang lain berkumpul. Kong dan Jaehwan oddiya?"

Taekwoon menunjuk dapur dan kamar Jaehwan berbarengan. Hakyeon mengangguk kemudian berdiri. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan melangkah ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Taekwoon seorang diri di ruang tengah dorm yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Yang benar saja, Hakyeon ini sedang kesurupan siapa? Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa pamit. Hah. Helaan napas Taekwoon memenuhi ruang tengah dorm.

"Leoooooo hyung. Saus pastanya kering." Taekwoon terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Hongbin itu. Ia langsung melesat ke dapur dan berdecak sebal. Sementara Hongbin tertawa nyaring, menertawakan keteledoran hyungnya itu. Sudah tahu sedang membuat saus pasta, tetapi api kompornya besar sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua member VIXX sudah berkumpul di dapur dan menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing. Menanti makan malam yang sedang disiapkan oleh Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Magnae line sedang berebut anggur dan apel yang sudah dikupas oleh Hongbin. Menghasilkan teriakan kesal dari Jaehwan yang sedang fokus bermain game di ponselnya. Bertambah rusuh ketika Hakyeon menarik mangkuk berisi buah itu dan mengantongi ponsel milik Jaehwan. 'eomma' VIXX itu mendeath glare keempat member yang ada.

Sedangkan Taekwoon terkekeh pelan seraya memecahkan telur di atas setiap mangkuk berisi bibimbap. Malam ini Taekwoon hanya memasakkan bibimbap saja. Karena para magnae line berencana memesan ayam goreng dan piza untuk teman bicara mereka nanti.

Hakyeon menuangkan air putih dan menggeplak kepala Wonshik dan Hongbin yang masih saja berebut buah.

"Sudah diberitahu berapa kali, kalian ini kalau makan masih saja berebut. Seperti anak kecil saja." Hakyeon mengomel. Yang secara sengaja diacuhkan oleh kedua orang itu. Wonshik dan Hongbin hanya saling melirik dan mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Kepala mereka kembali menjadi sasaran geplakan Taekwoon. 'appa' VIXX itu menatap tajam keduanya dan menyuruh keduanya lewat tatapan mata untuk mendengarkan Hakyeon.

Wonshik dan Hongbin sama-sama meringis dan mengangguk mengerti sebelum mendapatkan geplakan ketiga untuk malam ini.

"Sanghyuk-ah, besok pergi kuliah jam berapa?" Hakyeon yang sedang menaruh semangkuk bibimbap di depan Sanghyuk bertanya pelan. Walau begitu, Hongbin yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sanghyuk masih bisa mendengar suara Hakyeon.

"Jam sembilan hyung, aku hanya ada dua mata kuliah." Sanghyuk menjawab seraya mengaduk bibimbapnya.

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di telinga sang magnae, "temani hyung ke rumah sakit setelah kau selesai kuliah."

Sanghyuk menghentikan adukannya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Hakyeon yang sudah menaruh mangkuk milik Wonshik yang duduk di ujung. Hakyeon hanya menggeleng dan berucap tanpa suara ketika Sanghyuk menatapnya meminta penjelesan.

"Nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua hari kita diberi waktu libur. Terhitung hari ini. Besok sore kita akan pergi ke Jepang untuk acara Premium Super Live itu. Arraseo?"

Yang lain mengangguk. Hongbin yang duduk di sebelah Wonshik benar-benar memastikan sahabatnya itu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hakyeon agar Hongbin tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan ketika nanti Wonshik bertanya.

Seluruh ponsel member sudah dikantongi oleh Hakyeon agar tidak ada instrupsi ketika ia menjelaskan schedule VIXX.

Setelah mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan Hakyeon, Sanghyuk langsung menarik hyungnya itu ke dapur. Beralasan mengambil air dan gelas karena pesanan ayam goreng dan piza mereka sudah datang.

Hakyeon menghela napas, sepertinya Sanghyuk salah paham terhadapnya. Mungkin magnae VIXX itu sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak ketika ia mengatakan meminta ditemani pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung." Sanghyuk memutar tubuh Hakyeon yang sedang menghadap ke tempat penyimpanan gelas.

"hmmmm." Sahut Hakyeon pelan.

"Apa maksud hyung minta di," belum sempat berucap, bibir Sanghyuk sudah ditutup oleh Hakyeon. Hakyeon mendelik dan mendesis, "jangan keras-keras. Aku tak mau Taekwoon-ie mendengar."

Sanghyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti seraya melepaskan tangan Hakyeon dari bibirnya. "apa maksud hyung minta ditemani ke rumah sakit?" Sanghyuk berbisik pelan.

Hakyeon mengulum senyum mendengar bisikan magnae itu. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa Hyuk-ah. Aku hanya ingin memeriksakan punggung dan pinggang ku. Sepertinya ada memar ketika terjatuh saat berlatih waktu itu."

Saat membuat dance practice untuk The Closer, Hakyeon sempat terpeleset. Bukannya ditolong oleh member. Tubuhnya malah ditiban oleh Wonshik dan Hongbin. Lalu tak sengaja siku Hongbin mengenai pinggangnya. Setelah itu, ia sempat terjatuh kembali ketika bercanda dengan Jaehwan saat syuting untuk lightstick terbaru VIXX. Dan Hakyeon baru menyadari pinggangnya memar dua hari yang lalu.

Sanghyuk menatap Hakyeon dengan mata terbelalak. Sekali lagi ia memutar tubuh Hakyeon agar membelakanginya. Sanghyuk menaikkan kaos yang dipakai Hakyeon dan meneliti punggung hyungnya itu.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana letak memar yang dikatakan oleh Hakyeon. Hakyeon merinding ketika hawa dingin meraba tubuhnya yang terbuka.

"Di sebelah mana, hyung? Aku tak menemukannnya." Sanghyuk bertanya khawatir.

Hakyeon sedikit menurunkan celananya, dan menunjuk pinggangnya yang tertutup. "Kau lihat kan? Agak memar. Aku hanya ingin meminta salep dan obat penghilang rasa nyeri saja."

Sanghyuk mengangguk paham.

"Kau tahu kebiasaan Taekwoon akhir-akhir ini kan? Ia senang sekali menarik pinggang ku saat di atas stage. Aku takut tak bisa menahan rasa nyeri kalau tangan Taekwoon menekan memarnya itu."

Ah seperti itu, Sanghyuk mengerti, bila sampai Taekwoon hyung-nya mengetahui hal ini, pasti hyungnya itu akan heboh sendiri.

"Baiklah hyung. Sebelum ke kampus kita bisa pergi dulu ke dokter. Bila menunggu aku selesai, hyung pasti direpotkan oleh Jaehwan hyung untuk packing."

"Ne, arraseo." Hakyeon mengangguk seraya memperbaiki kaosnya. Ia membawa beberapa segelas sedangkan Sanghyuk membawa air putih. Hongbin dan Wonshik sudah ribut memberi tahu bahwa ayam goreng mereka telah tiba.

Taekwoon menatap leader dan magnae yang keluar dari dapur itu dengan tatapan mata tajam. Ia tahu pasti ada yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya. Karena Sanghyuk tak mungkin menghindar dengan cara tak wajar seperti itu ketika sedang bercanda dengan Wonshik dan Hongbin.

Tapi Taekwoon tak mendapatkan satu ide pun apa yang kira-kira dibicarakan oleh Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk. Apalagi kekasih mungilnya itu saat ini mendusel-duselkan wajahnya ke dada bidangnya.

Taekwoon mengelus kepala Hakyeon dengan lembut ketika kekasihnya itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu ia dengar karena para magnae line sudah heboh bermain game.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pagi datang terlalu cepat._

Keluh Hakyeon seraya melipat selimutnya. Di sebelahnya Taekwoon masih terlelap dengan nyenyak. Sejujurnya Hakyeon masih ingin bergelung di samping Taekwoon. Pagi ini dingin sekali dan ia masih ingin bermanja-manja ria dengan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi si magnae pasti sudah bangun. Hakyeon yang mendapat peran sebagai eomma harus menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan lainnya untuk Sanghyuk. Walau sejujurnya magnae satu itu bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Tetapi Hakyeon ingat harus pergi ke dokter. Sesuai saran Sanghyuk semalam, lebih baik pergi pagi-pagi, ia sudah membuat janji dengan dokter semalam. Bila pergi saat menjemput Sanghyuk nanti, Hakyeon bisa saja lupa karena sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan member untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Hakyeon turun dari atas kasur dengan pelan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti, seraya menenteng tas dan sepatunya, Hakyeon melangkah keluar kamar.

Ia akan mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dapur saja agar Taekwoon tak mendengar suara gemericik air. Sebelum keluar kamar, Hakyeon juga tak lupa mengecup kening Taekwoon. Terkadang ia bisa merona sendiri ketika melakukan hal ini diam-diam. Tak lupa juga Hakyeon menempelkan note di atas kening kekasihnya itu. Sebagai tanda bahwa ia pergi mengantar Sanghyuk. Agar Taekwoon tidak bangun dengan mood jelek ketika tak mendapatinya di kamar.

Saat melangkah menuju dapur, Hakyeon sudah melihat Sanghyuk yang sibuk membuat omelet. Benar saja, magnae itu sudah bangun dan rapi dengan pakaiannya.

"Pagi hyung-ie. Ingin sarapan juga?" tawar Sanghyuk.

"Ummm. Buatkan hyung scramble egg saja Hyuk-ah. Jangan lupa keluarkan dua box susu pisang dari kulkas. Taruh satu di dalam tas hyung. Hyung mandi sebentar. Setelah itu kita pergi."

"Oke." Sahut Sanghyuk.

Keduanya menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam dan melangkah keluar dorm pelan-pelan agar tidak ada yang terbangun. Sanghyuk menanyakan apakah dokter pribadi untuk VIXX itu tidak keberatan didatangi pagi-pagi untuk memeriksa Hakyeon. Pasalnya ini masih pagi sekali untuk pergi ke dokter. Sanghyuk takut hyungnya itu lupa membuat janji. Hakyeon menjawab seadanya karena asik menghabiskan susu pisangnya.

Mereka meluncur menuju praktik dokter seraya membicarakan tentang satu hal yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Hyung. Kau ada stalking instagram Taekwoon hyung?" Sanghyuk bertanya pelan. Ia tak ingin mengagetkan hyungnya itu.

Member VIXX itu walau tidak saling memfollow instagram masing-masing. Tapi mereka tahu apa yang diposting oleh member karena senang sekali merusuhi dengan menstalking instagram member lain. Terutama Wonshik dan Sanghyuk.

"Humm. Aku ada meminjam ponselnya kemarin. Lalu membuka-buka instagramnya. Penuh sekali notifikasinya. Dan aku bingung, Hyuk-ah,"

Sanghyuk menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dibingungkan oleh hyungnya itu. Sepertinya postingan terakhir di instagram Taekwoon tak ada yang aneh. Tetapi Sanghyuk juga tak paham kenapa di postingan terakhir Taekwoon itu banyak sekali Starlight yang berkomentar aneh-aneh.

Mereka berkomentar memberi support dan lain sebagainya. Mengatakan tak apa-apa bila Taekwoon memiliki kekasih. Asal jangan membuat skandal. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh seluruh member?

"Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan postingan terakhirnya itu? Bukannya ia hanya memposting screenshot dari lirik Milky Way?"

"Ah. Kau menyadarinya juga hyung."

Hakyeon mengangguk. Ia sedang konsentrasi untuk berbelok ke arah tempat praktik dokter yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

"Kau benar hyung. Taekwoon hyung hanya memposting screenshot dari lirik Milky Way. Dan diberi warna untuk satu lirik. Setahu ku itu ditujukan untuk Starlight kan. Tetapi kenapa isi komentarnya seperti itu? Mereka seolah-olah menuduh Taekwoon hyung memiliki kekasih saja."

"Taekwoon kan memang sudah punya kekasih Sanghyuk-ah." Hakyeon menjawab cepat seraya melempar tatapan sengit.

Sanghyuk tersentak kaget lalu terkekeh ketika menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan itu salah. Ia lupa kalau hyung sok coolnya yang suka sekali makan itu sudah menyatakan perasaan dan melamar Hakyeon beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pasalnya, yang mengetahui hal ini hanya member, para manager dan sajangnim.

Yang lain hanya tahu bahwa Leo dan N itu adalah sahabat sepanjang hidup yang selalu saling membutuhkan.

"Kan Starlight tak ada yang tahu, hyung-ie." Sanghyuk membela dirinya sebelum disemprot kekesalan dari Hakyeon. "Dan juga, karena musikal ini, Leo hyung jadi dibicarakan macam-macam lagi kan, seperti saat Mata Hari kemarin itu."

Hakyeon hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ah Sanghyuk ini, mengapa harus diingat-ingat lagi sih. Hakyeon masih kesal karena kelakuan Taekwoon saat musikal Mata Hari. Bisanya hanya membuat Hakyeon kesal dan cemburu saja.

"Ah entahlah Hyuk-ie. Aku tak tahu ada berita apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Starlight. Hyemi-noona sudah beberapa hari ini tak ada mengajak ku berdiskusi karena sibuk mengurus kostum The Closer. Dan Taekwoon juga tak begitu memperhatikan instagram-nya kan?"

Sanghyuk mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka berdua hanya diam setelah itu. Tak ada lagi yang membicarakan mengenai Taekwoon dan instagramnya. Tetapi Sanghyuk merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena postingan terakhir Taekwoon hyung-nya itu. Ia masih saja membaca seluruh komentar yang masuk ke instagram Taekwoon dan merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon masuk ke dalam dorm setelah mengantarkan Sanghyuk kuliah. Ia menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam. Setelah dari dokter, mengantar Sanghyuk. Hakyeon langsung pergi ke pasar untuk membeli buah dan beberapa sayur segar yang baru dipetik untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini. Lalu pergi ke supermarket membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan dorm yang sudah di list oleh Jaehwan dan Hongbin semalam.

Saat melangkah memasuki ruang tengah. Hakyeon disuguhi wajah kesal Taekwoon dan wajah merengut dari Jaehwan dan Wonshik. Ia tak melihat Hongbin di dekat ketiganya.

Dengan kerutan di kedua alisnya. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon meminta penjelasan. Yang mana dibalas Taekwoon dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Hakyeon semakin bingung dibuatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Kesalahan apa lagi yang dibuatnya hingga Taekwoon memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu.

"Pergi kemana saja?"

Wow. Hakyeon tak pernah lagi mendengar Taekwoon bertanya dengan nada suara super tajam dan dingin seperti itu. Kekasihnya itu sepertinya sedang marah sekali.

Hakyeon melangkahke dapur seraya membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi buah, sayur dan keperluan dorm yang lain, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon. Ia biarkan saja Taekwoon yang sedang mengambek tak jelas itu. Biarkan saja sampai kekasihnya berteriak memarahinya.

Hakyeon juga kesal. Taekwoon itu bertanya pada siapa? Hantu? Sopan sekali tidak menyebut nama. Gerutu Hakyeon di dalam hati. Sejujurnya Hakyeon tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Ia sudah meninggalkan pesan di kening Taekwoon. Bila saat terbangun tadi Taekwoon tak menyadarinya, harusnya saat di kamar mandi dan akan mencuci muka, Taekwoon mendapati post it yang ditempelkannya.

Hongbin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dapur langsung melesat mendekati Hakyeon. Visual VIXX itu memutar tubuh Hakyeon dan membuat dua butir apel yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh Hakyeon jadi menggelinding.

"Yak. Hongbin-ah. Apa yang kau…."

"Hyung dari mana saja? Membawa ponsel atau tidak?" Hongbin bertanya cepat. Wajahnya sedikit panik dengan mata yang tak lepas melirik ke arah ruang tengah. Tepatnya ke arah Taekwoon yang wajahnya siap meledak.

Hakyeon reflek meraba kantong celananya. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengacungkannya di depan wajah Hongbin.

"Nih. Waeyo?" tanyanya seraya menggeser tubuh Hongbin.

"Aktif atau tidak? Taekwoon hyung sudah marah-marah tidak jelas sejak bangun tidur. Kamar Jaehwan hyung sampai di gedor-gedor heboh. Untung tidak ada Hyemi-noona." Suara Hongbin terdengar lega untuk kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Noona kesayangan seluruh member VIXX itu. Yang mengurus segala macam kebutuhan member, bila sudah marah. Lima kali lipat seramnya daripada marahnya Taekwoon. Jadi member tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Hyemi-noona yang sedang marah. Karena bahaya terhadap kelangsungan hidup semua member VIXX.

Hakyeon menekan layar ponselnya dan tidak mendapati apa-apa. Seingatnya ponselnya itu masih aktif tadi malam. Tak ada ia sentuh sama sekali setelah mandi. Dan ternyata ponselnya dalam keadaan nonaktif.

Uh yeah. Hakyeon tahu apa yang menyebabkan Taekwoon memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Baiklah. Tunggu saja sampai kekasihnya itu mengomelinya yang akan ia balas dengan omelan lain.

"YAK. Cha Hakyeon. Kemari!"

Ugh. Taekwoon sialan. Maunya apa? Ingin mengajak bertengkar? Saling adu pukul? Hakyeon tendang saja itu selangkangannya biar tahu rasa!

Hakyeon melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari dapur. Berdiri menjulang di depan Taekwoon yang duduk tenang dengan tangan bersedekap dan wajah marah. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Matanya menatap Taekwoon dengan binar kesal dan jengkel.

"APA?" sembur Hakyeon tak terima. "Kau pikir aku pembantu mu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh seenaknya? Ini masih pagi. Kita semua belum sarapan. Tak usah marah-marah seperti perempuan datang bulan."

Wow wow. Taekwoon berdecak dalam hati mendengar rentetan semburan dari Hakyeon itu. Di sini harusnya ia yang marah-marah. Tetapi kenapa malah ia yang kena marah. Ckck.

"Apa kau bilang? Tak sadar apa kesalahan mu?" sindir Taekwoon pedas.

"Apa memangnya? Aku tak melakukan kesalahan." Jawab Hakyeon tegas.

Jaehwan, Wonshik dan Hongbin hanya bisa menonton kedua hyung tertua mereka itu dalam diam. Tak ada yang berani menginstrupsinya. Bisa-bisa malah mereka yang terkena semburan marah dari Hakyeon atau Taekwoon. Dan bagi Wonshik itu bencana. Bisa-bisa Hakyeon hyung-nya tak mau membantunya berkemas.

"Kemana saja kau pergi? Sejauh apa kampus Sanghyuk sampai pergi selama dua jam dan tidak bisa dihubungi?" sembur Taekwoon.

Hakyeon mendelik galak dan hampir saja ingin mencakar wajah kekasihnya itu. "Kau punya mata atau tidak? Tidak lihat apa yang kubawa masuk tadi?"

"aku ke pasar. Pergi ke supermarket dan mampir ke dokter mengambil persediaan vitamin kalian semua. Kau tak punya mata? Bisa melihatkan? Tak usah memarahi ku macam-macam. Aku juga tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tak usah mencurigai orang lain berlebihan seperti itu. Menjengkelkan Taekwoon-ah."

"Dan lagi," Hakyeon berhenti sebentar. Ia melangkah lebar dan cepat menuju kamar mereka berdua, kakinya hampir berlari agar cepat sampai ke dalam kamar dan mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak dibaca oleh Taekwoon.

Rahangnya mengeras setelah mendapatkan lembaran post it yang terjatuh di sisi bantal Taekwoon. Pantas saja si manusia jelmaan singa jadi-jadian itu marah besar. Pasti setelah bangun tidur dan tidak mendapatinya di sisinya, di dalam kamar dan di dalam dorm. Taekwoon akan membangunkan member lain dengan brutal dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Ditambah juga dengan ponselnya yang tidak aktif dan tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Igo." Hakyeon melempar lembaran post it yang sudah diremasnya itu ke wajah Taekwoon. Biar kekasihnya itu tahu bahwa ia juga kesal karena tingkahnya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik dan baca dengan benar. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan. Semalam sebelum tidur pun aku sudah mengatakan akan pergi ke pasar dan supermarket dahulu. Kau saja yang pikun. Dan masalah ponsel. Aku tak tahu kalau ponsel ku mati. Puas?"

Taekwoon menelan ludahnya dalam diam. Ia membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Hakyeon itu. Dan meringis menyadari kesalahannya yang sudah membuat dorm gaduh pagi-pagi seperti ini. Pantas saja kekasih manisnya itu balik mengomelinya.

Sepertinya post it yang tertempel di keningnya itu terlepas saat terkena tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ecieeeeee pada tegang dan gregetan baca Leo dan N yang saling marah-marah ahahahahahha.

TBC dulu yak kkkkkk

Ini two shoot aja kok.

Chapter 1-nya sudah 3k word sendiri loh. Panjang kan?

Btw. Kangen? Kangen? Kangen sama ff leon saya nggak? Ahahahha.

Yuk ah dibaca dulu. Terus jangan lupa kasih review yaaaa. Jangan jadi sider aja. Nanti disembur kemarahan Taekwoon atau Hakyeon loh ahahahha.

Di chapter 2 ya lihat kegalauan dan kelakuan fansite leo yang waktu itu bikin heboh dunia fangirl dan bikin masalah dan bikin daeguni deactive ig dan kunci twitter kkkk.

Mau yang manis manis manja? Atau marah-marah lagi? kkkkk

Daaaan. Makasih loh si kesayangannya jtw sudah bantu posting ff ini kkkkk *kirim foto Hakyeon yang sexy-sexy banyak-banyak*

Suc ^^


End file.
